


The Art of Forgetting

by Yoonminenthusiast



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Historical References, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminenthusiast/pseuds/Yoonminenthusiast
Summary: I lost people. I grieved.But nothing compares to the pain that I feel since I lost you.





	The Art of Forgetting

_I miss you so much you insolent son of a bitch. What did I even expect? A happily ever after for the both of us? Of course I wouldn't be granted such a thing after so much suffering we were through._  
_I will always love you. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe that's the reason why every second of my godforsaken life it now feels like my heart is getting ripped into shreds over and over again._

**_Excerpt from "Diary no.1302", 9th March 1993 -Jung Hoseok_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Present time -Daegu**

 

Daegu honestly did not develop into the most beautiful city on the Korean Peninsula. He had always preferred the northern landscape like the one in Chongjin, or at least how Hoseok remembered it to be. It had been a beautiful village close to his hometown and just always so lively. He missed that. Missed the memories he had made there, the people he met.  
All the romantic places he would have taken his mate to but there was no mate, there never had been one who he could have shown it to. And now that the two Koreas were divided by hatred and selfishness he would never be able to do that anyway. It was a shame.

He would have taken them to the beach, where the sand was whiter and softer than anywhere else, where the fish were beautiful, the temperature not to hot or to cold.  
Chongjin was heaven on earth. A paradise only some were able to recognize as such.  
The forests that seemed like they were out of a fantasy, too perfect for it to be real.

There were blurry memories of happiness and love when he thought about that place and many more that he had been to but he could never quite remember the details.  
He had been there together with his sire and the rest of their family but all of the things that involved his uncle where unclear.  
It was weird how he could vividly remember how he first met the vampire, 3 years after he had been turned, still a newborn in the eyes of the older man and everyone else.

He could remember the piercing red eyes that had focused on him that day, could remember the stench of alcohol and blood that seemed to follow the man wherever he went. It had bothered him, had made him feel so fucking hungry and he had hated it, had hated the man with a passion. Hated that the other had thought that Hoseok had not been worth turning into a creature of the night.

That was the only semi clear thing he could find in his memories concerning that man. Hoseok, whenever he thought about his uncle felt hatred and sadness, nothing but negativity. Everything else remained a blur.

Weird, right? Everyone else, the older's children, his sire, his sister, his stepfather must have loved the man so much that even 36 years after his death they were grieving. Grieving as if he had died only one day ago.

It was weird how Hoseok could remember that he must have been grieving too, however now he just couldn't find out why, just didn't know what could be his reason of grief.

He definitely did not miss Min Yoongi that was for sure, at least not for his own sake. Maybe for his sire's and his uncle's children's sake.

That old bastard had been killed by.... something. A hunter, his sire had said. He had died in Hoseok's arm's they all told him, then why was he not able to recall that situation? Hoseok always felt rage when he tried to think about that day. The reason for it remained a mystery to him.

It all was a mystery and it bothered him to no end. No one would give him straight answers just pitiful looks and comforting gestures such as hugs and a hand on his shoulder.  
And all the diaries he remembered filling with his thoughts and memories just mysteriously disappeared.  
Hoseok knew Seokjin must know where they were but he never told him. No one ever told him anything anymore.

Never before in his whole entire existence Hoseok had felt so isolated and excluded.  
It was as if something had been ripped out of his mind and heart and thrown away into the far distance. It was as if half of him had just disappeared into thin air and he was so not ok with that.

So now when Hoseok was walking through the moonlit streets of Daegu, getting closer and closer to the place where he remembered his uncle must have died at, with a pain in his chest he just couldn't shake of the sadness and loneliness that engulfed him like a blanket, getting tighter and tighter with every approaching step.

The closer it was the more that unforgiving rage and blood lust started to bubble up. The first person that would cross his way would be lucky to survive the encounter. He imagined ripping through a specific blurry faced person's neck, snapping it for good measure as he ripped their heart out, crushing it between his fingers.

Hoseok could just hope for someone to find him before he actually took all of this hatred out on some innocent person. He knew he would regret it afterwards but now nothing of that mattered at all.

All that mattered was to make someone pay for the suffering he went through for a reason he could not name, caused by a person whose face and name he wasn't able to remember.

 

 

 

 

 

**1274 - Tanchon**

 

Hoseok and his sire Seokjin had traveled for days until they finally arrived in Tanchon, the location of one of his uncle's family's several hanoks. Only recently had he moved to the coast in the north of Goryeo, away from the capital and his duties that awaited him there. As Hoseok had been born and raised by a poor family in Gwangju he had not had any opportunity to visit the north before, which made his travel there seem even more special to him.

The two vampires entered his uncle's home through a big wooden door, guarded by two grim looking men. They did not ask for their names, just let them pass into the empty, dark open space that was surrounded by the wooden-clay architecture. It was nighttime so he had not expected it to be bustling with life, but the Yangban family's home seemed to be completely devoid of any life. However, in comparison to the Kim clan's hanoks the one of the Min clan looked much more idyllic but also very refined, similar to the monarch's palace just much smaller.

"Let me go look for my brother." Seokjin muttered before he left the young man standing there alone, free to explore. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air, only his sweet scent still lingering. Hoseok had always admired the Yangban. He never had experienced the same luxury the Yangban did, only when his sire had found him one winter's night, for the first time in his life Hoseok had entered one of the impressive housings. It was exactly how he had imagined it all his life, warm thanks to the ondol that stretched underneath the wooden floor as well as the welcoming gestures of its inhabitants and as pretty as an art piece, much more delicate and big than his old home. 

His uncle's hanok however seemed to be lacking the warmth that Hoseok connected with his new home. There was no noise of the breathing and snores of sleeping people, nor their calm heartbeats. All there was was silence and emptiness and the stench of old blood and decay. 

Suddenly Hoseok felt the air around him shift as out of nowhere a stranger appeared in front of him. Hoseok could see how the man took a deep breath to scent the air before his glare darkened.

"Who the hell is that little newborn bastard?", the man in front of him growled. Hoseok could smell alcohol and old bad blood that clung to the short man who had long silky black hair, slanted cat-like eyes, pouty lips, clad in a beautiful black hanbok with intricate dark red designs worked into it, only disturbed by a big ugly drying patch of blood. His face seemed flushed, accentuated by the blood that still stuck to the insides of his lips and he seemed more agitated than necessary as he shouted for Hoseok's sire to show himself.

"Seokjin you old fart, what the hell is that kid doing in my house?" He stomped through the hallways in search for the old vampire.  
"I am here you good for nothing brother." It was as if Seokjin just appeared out of thin air as he came to lay a hand, decorated with beautiful golden rings that reflected the soft light of the moon, on the newborn's shoulder.  
"Yoongi may I introduce to you my son Hoseok. I sired him 3 years ago. So I guess you became an uncle already, isn't that just beautiful?" The oldest snickered. It seemed odd to Hoseok then, the amused look on his sire's face, the mocking grin that was directed to his younger brother. 

"You must be kidding right?" Yoongi seethed as he slowly approached the two other vampires with a dangerously angry expression on his pale face. Seokjin just scoffed at what he said as he placed himself in a somewhat protective manner in front of Hoseok to shield him from Yoongi's glares. "Do not talk to me like that, younger brother! I do not need your approval to sire a childe. Introducing you to your nephew is only one of the reasons why I am here."   
"You must be kidding me, Seokjin! Because I cannot explain to myself how you could ever just turn someone! Don't just brush me off! How could you do that to some innocent kid, you sick bastard?" Yoongi had grabbed the taller at his hanbok's collar pulling him face to face as he shouted in his face before he pulled him into the next room. Hoseok could just hear the papery thin door being shut violently before the shouting continued. 

That was the moment Hoseok was sure, he hated that Yoongi guy. Who even needed an uncle? Hoseok sure did not!


End file.
